


Cry Wolf

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser DLC, Bisexual Male Character, Eluvians, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Violence, ancient elves - Freeform, everyone is troubled, lavellan is trouble, male/male relationship, solas is troubled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate end of the Trespasser DLC and will deal with the aftermath of it. This story mostly centers around a 'what if' scenario of maleLavellan and Solas, the former having taken up a relationship with Dorian. What if Solas couldn't bear to leave the Inquisitor in such shape? Dying from his mistake? Someone whose spirit and purpose was something he had never seen before in a living person since before time of the ancient ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate end of the Trespasser DLC and will deal with the aftermath of it. This story mostly centers around a 'what if' scenario of maleLavellan and Solas, the former having taken up a relationship with Dorian. What if Solas couldn't bear to leave the Inquisitor in such shape? Dying from his mistake? Someone whose spirit and purpose was something he had never seen before in a living person since before time of the ancient ones.

"Solas, why?" Lavellan felt his heart tremble in his chest at the revelations Solas...No the Dread Wolf had revealed to him.

"I find no pleasure in what I must do but it must be done." His eyes smoldered a soft, electric blue that seemed to catch and charge throughout his being. Such power, when had Solas become so strong in those two years? Where was the forlorn scholar whose magic and adventures kept him on the edge of seat. He wanted to ask more, beg for Solas to change his mind, to think of the thousands he would murder with his plot and as he opened his mouth. Lavellan began to scream.

His hand. The pain. It was crippling as he screamed as a man whipped to the bone. "Solas, please, do-don't do this." Agony. Pure, unadulterated agony that was deep, as if his very soul was being ripped asunder through his hand. Lavellan couldn't see past the mist of tears swelling up in his vision.

"Deryan," a sweet whisper washed over Deryan Lavellan's mind soothing the agony in his body as he gave a soft whine, "return to the side of your human mage and leave this place. Enjoy what time you have left." He opened his eyes to see Solas kneeling close to him, noticing the warmth of his hand along his cheek and the soft, echo of power through his eyes. He did not have to look at Solas's face to read the man there who would give up everything, anything to right his wrong. It was painful to see.

Solas. Those dark eyes stirred emotion Lavellan had long thought buried. The embers he had believed long gone cold stirred in his heart at that gentle touch. Those electric eyes ripped through him and he sighed as a great weight fluttered away. A whisper of Dorian's face fluttered through his mind and filled him with guilt, a bittersweet echo in the back of his thoughts.

"I only wish to save you from yourself." The words slipped from his lips before he could catch them. Deryan could only think of those quick, graceful ways Solas moved. The way his steps gave an echo and made the air ache in want around him. His hips so rounded and beautiful from their adventures together. Or the whisperings in his heart when his admiration of Solas grew and grew until he could feel his chest begin to burst. Deryan's mind was scattered as he sank to his knees. What was his thinking? Of all times to feel his spirit wavering and his mind growing weak, this was not the time to think of any of these such things.

Memories flashed before his eyes. Solas had transformed from a brilliant, rare mage to someone irreplaceable. Someone...untouchable.

It was a lingering moment of silence as Deryan's eyes met Solas's as he leaned into the comforting hand. He was so warm. The flow of magic around his fingers sent shivers down his spine as he deeply began to wish to disappear into the elven god. Was this what it was like? Is this how the ancient ones felt when they touched? His heart felt such deep echoes of sorrow. The world was cruel to Lavellan to make such things happen; the death creeping through his hand, his closest, most trusted of friends wishing to burn the world and start new. He wanted to ask. Deryan needed to ask again to hear it once more from Solas's lips, the soft whisper of words that both softened his anger and stirred it to blazing.

He whined at the soft brush against his cheek fighting back tears Deryan was unaware he was spilling. Solas's eyes were soft and so beautiful, he was tortured so deeply inside it almost swallowed the pain crawling through Deryan's limbs. He felt numb as he fell in deeper those eyes swallowing him up and warmth filled his being. The eluvian standing tall behind them began to glower, reaching out with light that began to encompass them. Terror. Deryan felt the urge to scream rising in his belly but frozen in his throat as hands slid from his face and began to grip him with a strength that Solas's form betrayed.

"You will watch the world became as it truly is again, my friend." A deep vicious terror ripped into Deryan's thoughts as his mind began to scream, Solas moving back to gaze into his face. The light was reaching out and swallowing them whole. Solas watched as his soft, dark eyes becoming light again pushing deep into Deryan with just a gaze. That electric blue that bled out magic no regular man could possess and Deryan was paralyzed. Solas pulled him against his chest as they began to disappear into the light.

"Dread Wolf take you." There was stone in Solas's whisper as the world turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long, ardous journey guys! I'm going to make this into a multiple chapter affair! The smut won't come for maybe another chapter or two but don't worry guys. It shall arrive! I hope this will be fantastic for everyone who reads it and accompanies me on this adventure!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Tell me what you guys think!


	2. The Way It Is

Light.

Nothing but pure, bright light that had consumed Deryan as if he was nothing. He felt like he was falling. Falling into nothing from nowhere. Even when he closed his eyes the light was there. Pain and then. Nothing.

Deryan groaned to life, his body heavy and weak. His eyes blurred everything around him as he tried to take in his surroundings. He frowned sharply at the weight on his neck, fingers hesitantly reached out. Cold. Was it metal? His brow furrowed deeper as his touch followed an intricate, almost swirl like design of metal that weaved around his throat more like an fanciful choker than a collar. It was thick regardless and felt so much heavier than it seemed.He imagined it had the appearance of something flowing and curled like the delicate fanciful decoration that he sometimes saw on high class dressings. Why was it around his neck? Deryan looked around, his vision clearing up, as he noted he was in some sort of a stone room. It reminded him of the Chantry back in Haven, stones lining the walls and forming the church's structure.

Or a cell.

It was rather empty besides a few things scattered around. A lumpy looking bed made from thick blankets all wrapped together it made him think of the hay beds he enjoyed so thoroughly with his clan. Maybe it was the same, it certainly had the same odd shape and lumps. There was a desk on the opposite wall from the bed. A frail looking chair and even weaker looking desk was pushed up against the stone wall. The most interesting thing he noted was the bars.

Thick, metal bars separated one half of the room from the other. A door lingered on the other side, far out of reach from his current position. Deryan struggled to ge up with numb, weak legs but managed to get himself standing. The space he had seemed even smaller now that he was on his feet. They thrummed with pain and twisting spikes of muscles stretching from such a cramped position.His arm wasn't there anymore. It stuck out sorely when he had been getting himself up, had tried to put weight on wasn't there. There was nothing below his left elbow, the skin and flesh abruptly ended. The oddest part was the ghost of an outline. The mark still remained. Rift magic kept the shape of what was no longer there but it was useless to use. His attempt to lean on it had proven that. 

Strangely, he didn't feel alarmed about it. Out of everything that happened, losing a portion of his arm seemed rather minute. Deryan curiously approached the wall mounted candles burned with a strange, green flame. Veilfire? He couldn't feel any heat but the light it gave was more than enough for the small room. "Why am I here?" Deryan sighed as he walked over to the desk and sat down, starting to ponder how long he'd been in that room in the first place. It was almost deathly silent besides the beating of his own heart or the icy trickles of despair crawling up his spine.

His arm...it was gone. Deryan just stared at it. The gravity of it was slowly dawning on him little by little. The lack of it and the ethereal outline that mimicked what he used to have. Did Solas do this to him? The mark remained but the pain was dimmed considerably. It was still there. Deryan thought it would always be there, lingering in the back of his mind, taunting him of its danger. 

"Solas." Deryan sighed as he spoke the elf's name. His heavy heart felt tainted with guilt as a whisper in the back of his mind spoke of Dorian. These men, these men who were embroiled in the arts of magic but both so vastly different while uncannily similar. 

Prideful. Protective. Driven. So similar in their desires even though the goals differed. Perhaps that was what drew him to Dorian when Solas would not look his way? Deryan winced at the thought. Solas had inadvertently driven him into the Tervinter's arms and he desperately drowned himself in Dorian. Desperate to find that flow, that ceaseless desire that twisted in him since their walk, their journey to Skyhold. Nothing had taunted him as cruelly as that time of silent whispering conversations and cold nights of talks that encompassed all they could think of. Solas dreamily told him of secrets he had stumbled upon on the corners of old buildings, under nights full of stars and spirits dancing in exuberation. 

He could still hear Solas's breathless recollection of beautiful spiraling buildings that floated in the sky, laced through the trees. The look he had on his face was nothing sort of a fond memory. During that trip to Skyhold, he didn't leave Solas's side. They barely slept speaking of magic, of what it could do and how it had affected them both. Even now, Deryan desperately wanted those quiet nights back. Whispering over the veilfire that Solas would carefully cradle in his hands, speaking sometimes in an ancient elvish. 

Dorian. The charming, loving Tervinter. Deryan felt ashamed about how everything was falling apart. He had felt something between them through Dorian's snarky comments and appreciating eye. Someone chasing after him? It was thrilling, exciting even to have someone whisper sweet nothings into his ear while sharing his bed. Warmth. A soft voice that teased his thoughts, kept him company in long nights and cold mornings of the mountains. They had used each other. For Dorian, his true intentions laid with Iron Bull and for Deryan his longing always reached for Solas. 

Had they loved each other at the start? In the beginning of barely held laughter and stolen kisses? Maybe. Possibly. It had been comfort but the guilt of it. The guilt of always longing for someone else's hands on his skin during the dark of night. The desperation of barely holding back the name he wished to call, not the name he should. 

"Why am I thinking about this now?" Deryan sighed as he bumped his head against the wooden desk. THe silence. It was making him think about them. Think about how they put their marks on him. Solas did it mentally and Dorian had done it physically. Deryan absent-mindedly shut his eyes drifting back into his own thoughts. 

"What is on your mind?" Deryan shrieked at the sudden voice and scrambled out of his chair to crash to the floor. Pain burst like fireworks across his back as he stared at the ceiling. A bemused Solas raised a brow at the fallen Deryan who blinked, letting the fact it was Solas who snuck up on him to settle in. 

"I suppose you have questions." Solas spoke quietly as he began to walk lightly back and forth. Deryan took in Solas's appearance for the first time since before and he seemed so...regal in a delicate, natural way. The fur across his shoulder and light armor that mimicked the natural beauty one would find in the forests. A deep green, smooth black and soft gold that copied soft sunlight. Dangerously feral but still regal. It fit Solas perfectly. 

"Yeah one including, where am I and why did you bring me here?" Deryan sighed as he asked while rolling to his feet, fumbling with the chair as he shoved it toward the desk rougher than necessary. Solas eyed him coolly, nothing but a calm reflection in his gaze, as he stepped closer to Deryan cautiously. "Tell me, what do you remember last?" Deryan frowned at the question but did start to think back.

"A light. Painfully bright and you saying something. That was back where you had led me, in that glade with the eluvian." It seemed so surreal when Deryan thought about it as he folded his arms keeping a distance between them. After letting his thoughts run rampant had done nothing to aid him. "Why would you risk it. Bringing me along, I mean. Why not just leave me there?" Deryan asked quietly, the rush of what he'd learned yesterday suddenly too much all at once, as he looked toward Solas. 

He was quiet and the silent scrap of bare feet walking along the stone was almost unnerving. "Your words at the end," Solas almost whispered it under his breath, "they startled me. Perhaps it was impulsive of me to do what I've done but there is no going back. You are here now." It sounded absolute. Final.

"Would you really keep me here? Locked in some cell while you destroy the only world I know?" Deryan questioned pointedly as Solas seemed to turn to stone, his posture solidified as did the sharp look in his eyes. Deadly. Ripe to draw blood but being held back. 

"Yes." It was spoken as if it were always going to be. "It is your trust, was you I have betrayed but you still reach out. Why?" Solas stepped closer as Deryan opened his mouth to speak. He didn't know what to say. "Why do you let these torments happen when you can avoid them easily?" More, and more questions. Impossible questions for Deryan to answer, not without bringing all he thought to light. Fear kept his tongue still. 

"That's...a good question." Deryan couldn't admit it. Couldn't admit that he was holding on fruitlessly to the idea that Solas had seen in him that stirring notion. That journey to Skyhold had changed everything for him, changed how he saw Solas and what he wanted. Seeing him now, in his full glory, both at the glade and now in this cell did nothing to calm the torrent of emotions twisting in his chest. 

He shuddered at those bright eyes staring straight through his soul, prying open his spirit as Solas stepped closer. The fur of his clothes pressed against Deryan, "Tell me." Deryan was forced to look up, Solas had almost a foot on him and those eyes threatened to swallow him up. All Deryan could do was bite into his lip and resist. Resist the urge to confess everything. To tell Solas everything that had plagued since those quiet nights on a snowing mountain. He couldn't bring himself to admit his reason was selfish, cruel to himself and to Dorian in a way.

"I-I can't." He was crumbling, falling apart under the scrutiny of that gaze. "Then I have no choice, I will force it out of you." Deryan blinked, "Force? What are you going to do?" Solas looked softly into Deryan's matching pale blue eyes and his hands slowly cupped his face. Deryan began to melt into them. Oh god, why did he have to look at him with those eyes. His weakness was the truth and pain always hovering in the corner of Solas's gaze, how it lingered in his eyes no matter what. The stark contrast of his pale skin against the soft echo of cinnamon of Deryan's skin. Solas seemed to take in the Inquisitor all at once. The delicate brown skin, the pale blue eyes and red hair as dark as blood but just as beautiful. He did not wish to harm him but he needed answers and he would get them. Even if it hurt them both. 

"Forgive me, but I wish to see you on your knees." Deryan blinked. What did he say?  
Deryan never saw the blow coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos my lovely individuals!  
> The final chapter is going to be one hell of a doozy! Hold onto your butts!


	3. The Breaking And the Broken

It took Deryan several blinks to realize he was on the ground. It took even more to realize that warm, trickling feeling spreading out was his own blood pooling. 

How hard had Solas hit him?

"Lavellan...Deryan. Tell me what I want to know so we can end this. I do not wish to cause you pain." Deryan heard Solas's voice through a fog as he was stunned, he hadn't even felt the blow but there he was. Laying on the ground his ear and blood, his blood, already seeping away from him.

"What do you want from me, Solas? What could I possibly give to you? What secrets could I possibly hold that are so precious you would be willing to bear your fangs at me? Why?" He was losing his voice, losing it to the swell of his own tears fighting against him. 

"Give me the words of power. The words needed to take that which is buried deep inside of you, power of ones who lived in long past even my own." Deryan froze and stiffened akin to a corpse hearing Solas's words. 

"How..how did you know about that? No one outside of my clan knows of them!" Staggering to sit up Deryan's head and stomach gave a sickening twist as he wildly scraped his feet against the stone to hold himself together.

"The spirits that watch over you are nothing I have seen, not even in my times. Nothing but memories of something that lived long ago and lost past my youngest days." Solas didn't look at Deryan but was fixated on his own hand. It was streaked with red, a deep marring color under short nails and a pale skinned palm. 

"Give me the words, Lavellan." There was ice in those words. Danger. 

"No." Deryan let his eyes slide shut as he let the word slip past his lips. He did not know what lay resting deep inside of his chest and was curled around the essence of his being but he couldn't give it up. He feared it, feared losing himself in its unraveling, feared what it would do the world outside this place Solas had brought him. 

White hot, angry pain ripped through his body as he screamed. Lightning. Magic. Shock. It ripped through his throat and spread through him like fire, burning through his veins as his whole body felt as though it was slowly being flayed alive. It was pure, unadulterated agony and Deryan screamed as it left no nerve, no part of him untouched. 

He was still screaming as he desperately clawed at the ground around him, scrambling for anything. Deryan wasn't sure if he was screaming for Solas to stop or if it was the mindless, erratic mantra in his head begging for mercy. Begging to be let go. 

Deryan crumpled weakly as the pain ebbed away and he groped weakly at the wall, desperate to find an escape. Desperate to get away from the touch. Delirious at the pain still ripping through spasming muscle Deryan pressed his chest against the wall, attempting to claw through the brick and mortar. A fruitless try as he sobbed pitifully. Oh god the pain, it was lingering on the edge of his nerves. Threatening to return. 

Deryan sobbed wordlessly at the press of a solid body against his back and arms pinning his to the wall. He was terrified at the warm breath curling against the back of his neck, at the false sense of comfort that only made him burst into tears. Solas leaned in close against Deryan's ear, "I do not wish to hurt you." It felt like such a sweet lie, honey to lure in the prey before they got stuck in it. 

"Please, stop." Deryan cried as his sobs only increased with the pressure of Solas's embrace. The pain. It was coming he could feel it underlaying the sensations of finally being in the arms of the man he truly wanted. His heart squeezed tight in his chest as he couldn't stop the cries from the depth of his heart. How many nights had he dreamed of this moment, this desire to be in the arms of the rogue mage. 

His desires were twisted against him even as his body shuddered feeling the warmth of a hand sliding around his neck. His hand was so beautifully soft and firm even as it tightened around his neck and he felt defeated. How long would he last before he would break? How long could he hold out before Solas carved out every last part of him to get what he wanted from him? 

In the briefest of moments, with Solas's hand tight around his throat and his body pressed close against his back. Deryan drowned in the bittersweet ache trembling through his being before he was jerked to his feet by his throat. His muscles still spasming and weak from the vicious jolts of electricity that had ripped through his body. 

Solas jerked up Deryan's weak, twitching arms as they locked into cuffs that formed around his wrists. He was being held up that way and he blankly gazed at the ceiling. Deryan couldn't see Solas as he was facing the wall but he could feel it. Could feel the manipulation of magic that Solas's being summoned. Deryan's blood ran cold. 

He heard the sharp crack before he felt the pain. It was sharp, jarring and ripped through the thin fabric of his clothes. A whip. His body reacted before his senses could as he jerked, arching into the wall as he only managed a weak, stuttered cry. The second blow fell across his the back of his thighs and he finally managed a scream. Deryan felt as though he was going mad. 

He would be laughing if the pain wasn't stealing his voice. Be laughing right until his throat bled and his heart burst. After the fifth and sixth strike, his clothing was in tatters and he could feel the warm, trickling burn of blood seeping down his body. The whip ripped his flesh, tore right into his magic and he could feel it breaking him. Ripping him into tiny pieces as he hung there, pain digging into his wrists but it was minute to the torture of his nerves churning with nothing but burnt out threading sensations. 

The agony filled him until it poured over, every twitch, every sensation was nothing but blinding, unending agony. Pain spread across his back and wrapped around his body like a blanket. The whip kissed across his chest as it lashed around his body. After the tenth strike, Deryan couldn't feel the pain anymore and his clothing hung on him in stripes. Bloodied scraps of clothes pooled around his uselessly unresponsive feet. He only had to glance down to see splashes of his own blood and streaks of his own tattered life laying around him. 

"Speak to me, Lavallen." Even Solas's voice seemed far away, Deryan barely registered the careful almost caring touch to the wounds across his back. His nerves overstimulated and shot to the point he was struggling to feel anything. Solas wrapped his arms around Deryan's bloodied and battered body as he slid his chin against his shoulder. Hands pressed to the bloodied lashes that curled around his chest. 

"Tell me everything." Deryan couldn't feel the tears running down his face anymore as he crumpled into a heap, still being held in Solas's arm when the cuffs dissipated. Deryan hated it. Hated how Solas felt so safe and secure pressed against him even though he was beating him, torturing him to the point of him losing his senses. 

"Tell me why," Solas's voice was a balm against Deryan's senses as he gave a weak, softening cry leaning into Solas's touch. "I love you." He managed an answer through his sobs as he felt the rogue elf freeze behind him even as his touch lingered. There was a long moment of silence, a moment of peace for Deryan as he began to drift. Began to lose himself in the moment.

"Lavallen." It was so breathless and awed that Deryan couldn't help but appreciate it even in his state. Even though he was rendered damn near immovable by that same man's beatings, he was still longing for something. Anything to cling to. Deryan was paving his path to hell but at this moment, at this time he could careless.

He gave a whimpering 'ah' as Solas picked him up and he puzzled hazily at the soft, familiar feeling he was placed on. His back still burned, still ached as he blearily watched Solas shuffling above him. Deryan realized what he was seeing and soon he couldn't believe it. 

Solas had already removed the fur curling around his shoulder and careful fingers were working at the armor he wore. Bit by bit, it all began to fall away and Deryan's desire was rising to the surface past his burnt out nerves as Solas's soft, smoldering eyes focused on him. 

Solas was handsome. He was beautiful. He was...everything Deryan had dreamed of in those fervish, late nights with Dorian or his own hand. That natural armor fell away from a beautifully lean and almost lithe body, the tone of a man well traveled didn't betray Solas. His skin was as softly pallid as the rest of him and oh god he was taking off the rest of his armor. Deryan forgot to breathe and his pain was long forgotten as his gaze settled on the man he couldn't resist. Couldn't deny. 

As soon as those hands pushed Solas's leggings away, leaving them in a heap along with the rest of his clothing on the ground, Deryan struggled to think of the negatives. A small echo in the back of his mind told him something was off, that something was wrong but he didn't care. He cared less as Solas slid onto the hay stuffed bed with him and carefully worked him out of what was left of his clothes.

He shuddered at the firm, gentle touches that pressed against his wounds as he was healed. His nerves still hummed with agony but Solas's wandering, gentle fingers soon made him forget about it. Deryan melted in Solas's faded soft gray eyes, the blue tint drawing him in as he sighed in disbelief when he leaned in close and their lips met. Deryan crumpled like a house made of porcelain against the desires that pushed all warning, all red flags that went off in his mind. 

Solas fit so well between his legs, his mouth slid so perfectly against Deryan's and he moaned, finding his voice still weak but able to sound his pleasure. Deryan pulled Solas closer, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Pushing into his mouth, tentatively pressing his tongue past those soft lips that had weaved such beautiful stories. Solas tasted of something raw and primal, the barest hint of bitterness under the firm muscle of his tongue. 

Deryan whined at the careful fingers pushing into his body already wet and persistently working in deeper. He spread his thighs as much as he could, leaning into his touch, into those fingers already buried to the knuckle. Solas trailed soft, lingering kisses along his shoulder letting them trail up his neck and soft bites against his jaw. Bliss. Deryan had dreamed of this, wanted this in the depth of his soul and that terrified him. 

"Stop." Deryan begged suddenly, realization shattering his illusion before he could embrace it fully. Before he could let himself be blissfully unaware and simply love this act. For a moment, he sighed thinking Solas had stopped when he pulled away. The moment was lost as his thighs were spread and his hips lifted to let Solas slid between them. 

"Your heart betrays you." Deryan felt dread trickling down his spine as he jerked to get away, to stop this fantasy before it would ruin him. He was gripped violently by magic that wrapped around him like a bind, lashes of solid green trapped his arms and locked his thighs apart as he shrieked in despair. 

"No! Solas, please!" This pain was deeper than anything he'd felt and more vicious than any lashing Solas could give him. Solas couldn't meet his eyes as he withdrew his fingers and Deryan watched as Solas pressed the flared head of his cock against him. Deryan sobbed bitterly as he felt Solas sinking inside of him. It was a mockery how smoothly and completely Solas filled him, his cock making his body burn so beautifully he couldn't help but moan. Deryan wanted to scream, wanted to cry but the slow, shifting hips of Solas only made him moan. He forgot about the tears streaming down his face as Solas pulled his hips closer and began to move faster. 

Oh god, Solas's face was beautiful even in this. Even raping Deryan and knitted in forcing his deepest soul's desire to come true. So beautiful and so sad. His heart ached for his love and he hissed at the burn of that cock digging into him, grinding into his most tender of places. 

He didn't know when those bindings had loosened but Deryan wrapped his legs around Solas's waist and reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks as he whined pitifully before pulling him down into a kiss. It was bittersweet and his heart felt cold, "I forgive you." Deryan whispered between their lips and for a moment, Solas seemed to shudder against him. The warmth of something slipping down his cheek as he kissed Deryan back. 

"In another time, I would have loved you back." Deryan choked on his tears with those words from Solas and his orgasm stole the last moments from him. Screams consumed by the pain, the agony of something breaking deep inside of his soul, and flooding out eclipsing all he was. Deryan felt something shatter in his chest and he was lost as he met those soul tattered blue gray eyes of the elf he loved before it all faded away into nothing. 

The seal broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write an epilogue but that won't be for a little bit. Thank you for hanging with me guys and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as i loved writing it! Leave feedback about what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long, ardous journey guys! I'm going to make this into a multiple chapter affair! The smut won't come for maybe another chapter or two but don't worry guys. It shall arrive! I hope this will be fantastic for everyone who reads it and accompanies me on this adventure! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
